ADHERE
by Mikurira
Summary: Perjalanan Viktor dan Flik pasca Toran Liberation War dan setelahnya. [post-SI dan SII] [Viktor/Flik] [BL]


**Disclaimer** : Suikoden milik Yoshitaka Murayama dengan developer Konami.

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Viktor/Flik; _slight!_ Flik/Odessa; _slight!_ Viktor/Anabelle

 **Summary** : Perjalanan Viktor dan Flik pasca Toran Liberation War dan setelahnya. [post-SI dan SII] [Viktor/Flik] [BL]

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Viktor dan Flik setelah berakhirnya Toran Liberation War pada tahun In Soli 457.

Mereka menghilang dalam lautan api yang membakar kastil Scarlet Moon Empire di Gregminister sekaligus meruntuhkan seluruh api peperangan yang tersulut selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaan mereka berdua setelah kejadian itu. Apakah mereka hidup atau mati, itu masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi mereka yang mengenal kedua orang tersebut.

Dalam masa pembangunan Republik Toran yang baru dibentuk untuk menggantikan kekuasaan Raja Barbarossa dan Scarlet Moon Empire miliknya, President Lepant yang pertama kali menjabat pada masa itu beberapa kali memberikan titah untuk menyisir tempat-tempat terpencil wilayah untuk menemukan kedua orang tersebut, sekaligus melakukan patrol jikalau ada organisasi-organisasi gelap yang berkeliaran selepas peperangan besar yang terjadi. Tapi beberapa kali dilakukan pun, nihil adalah hasilnya. Baik Viktor dan Flik maupun organisasi gelap tidak terjaring dalam pencariannya. Viktor dan Flik benar-benar dinyatakan "MIA" pada saat itu, _Missing in Action,_ membuat sebuah perkiraan bahwa mereka memang sudah "terbakar habis" saat peperangan terakhir liberasi Toran terjadi, walau pada akhirnya, tetap tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan kedua orang tersebut.

.

.

 **ADHERE**

 _oleh Mikurira_

Chapter 1

.

.

 _ **In Soli 457, 3 hari setelah berakhirnya Toran Liberation War**_

Sudah berapa lama sejak Flik memandang langit berbintang? Terakhir ia mengingat adalah bersama dengan Odessa di sebelahnya, memandang langit yang sama sambil bersanda gurau mengalihkan sejenak pikiran dari rencana yang harus dilakukan oleh Liberation Army selanjutnya; ditemani Humphrey dan Sanchez yang membakar daging makan malam mereka saat melakukan perjalanan menuju Lenankamp hari itu. Flik menutup matanya sejenak, terbayang akan masa-masa itu; sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan denyut sakit di tangan kirinya.

"Mau sampai kapan tertidur?" itu suara Viktor, dengan suara perapian yang membakar kayu hutan yang berhasil membalikan Flik pada kenyataan. Ini ada dimana, Flik sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya langit berbintang dan suara pepohonan yang diterpa angin malam yang ia ketahui. Terakhir ia menutup matanya adalah saat bangunan kastil Scarlet Moon Empire runtuh oleh bara api; bergumam " _akhirnya kita berhasil, Odessa…"_ sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya dengan suara samar-samar Viktor yang memanggil namanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Flik membuka mata, enggan untuk membangunkan tubuhnya karena masih merasakan darah yang mengalir dari tangan kirinya.

"Umm… 3 hari?" Jawab Viktor melempar kayu ke perapian. Flik menolehkan kepalanya menatap pria besar itu. Pakaiannya lusuh penuh dengan darah, tunic warna kuningnya sudah mulai memudar, dan beberapa tas-tas berisi makanan bisa ia lihat di sebelahnya.

"Berhasil?"

"Heh, heh, itu yang pertama kali kau tanyakan?" Viktor mengambil sebongkah daging dari perapian itu. Flik mengernyit.

"Atau kita dalam masa burnonan?" Lelaki yang tertidur diselimuti jubah biru miliknya itu mencoba bangun, mengambil sepotong daging yang masih terpanggang di perapian di sana.

"Tidak, kudengar McDohl menghilang sehari setelah kejadian itu berlangsung," Flik matanya berkedut, menarik tangannya kembali dari mulut tidak jadi memakan daging, "mungkin dia lelah, dan Lepant yang mengambil alih sekarang, Toran Republik, namanya," ujar Viktor memberitahu. Flik terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memakan daging di tangannya.

"Kurasa semua orang butuh istirahat setelah peperangan terjadi," kata Flik selesai mengunyah.

"Yeah," jawab Viktor menanggapi.

"Lalu kenapa aku di sini?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bertanya, kenapa aku disini?" Flik mengulang kata-katanya. Sedangkan Viktor gagal paham dengan pertanyaan Flik barusan. Dia gagal mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak mau ikut aku ke North Window?"

"Huh?" Flik kedua alisnya terangkat, ia bingung, "North Window?" agak sulit bagi Flik untuk mencerna nama itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa North Window adalah kampung halaman Viktor. Ia pernah bercerita sekali tentang tempat itu dan Flik juga baru saja mengingat kalau Viktor sempat tertangkap oleh Kasim Hazil saat mencoba kembali ke North Window.

"Aku hanya ingin, kau tahu, kembali…" kata Viktor sebelum sebuah suara lain terdengar.

"Dan mencoba menyingkirkanku, pastinya," ucap sang reinkarnasi Night Rune, Star Dragon Sword yang ternyata sedari tadi berada di sebelah Viktor.

"Uh, yeah…" Viktor memutar bola matanya, dan Flik tertawa kecil ketika sang _the mighty sword_ mulai berbicara dan menasehati mereka berdua. Mulai dari bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya, sampai petuah-petuah yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah alasan baginya untuk meyakinkan Viktor untuk tidak membuangnya. Viktor hanya mengiyakan saja, sementara Flik kembali merebahkan badannya lagi karena merasa tubuhnya masih tidak terlalu sempurna untuk berkativitas.

Flik kira ia sudah mati—mungkin karena perasaan lega yang terlalu hebat saat menyadari bahwa tujuan yang selama ini Odessa, dirinya, dan seluruh pasukan Liberation Army inginkan kini telah tercapai. Perasaan damai yang menyelimuti dirinya ini entah kenapa membuat sebuah keanehan sendiri untuknya. Peperangan telah berakhir. Lalu setelah ini apa? Flik tidak tahu. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Meneruskan perjalanannya untuk menyelesaikan _manhood journey_ dan kembali ke Warriors' Village rasanya adalah opsi lain untuknya. Sudah lama ia membuang misinya sejak bertemu Odessa. Kembali ke desa mungkin bukan pilihan lagi baginya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti," Viktor akhirnya berhasil membungkam pedang cerewet itu, membuat Flik hanya bisa memandanginya dari tempatnya merebah.

"Mungkin tidak buruk juga," kata Flik tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Pergi ke North Window, maksudku," ujar Flik mengembalikan matanya ke langit setelah melihat sekilasan senyuman lebar Viktor yang terkena cahaya perapian.

"Heh, heh, tidak perlu bilang juga aku akan menyeretmu," Viktor berkata sambil menarik daging lainnya dari perapian.

.

* * *

.

Flik kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Viktor, membangunkannya dari tidur pagi itu dengan cara yang sungguh mendadak, nyaris membuatnya berpikir kalau mereka sedang diburu musuh atau binatang buas.

"Ada apa?" Flik kaget saat Viktor menaruh tangan kanan Flik pada pundaknya dan mengangkatnya berdiri menuju kuda yang diikat pada pohon berjarak dekat pada perkemahan mereka. Mantel biru Flik sampai terjatuh ke tanah saat Viktor menyuruhnya untuk naik.

"Kau sudah siuman, aku tidak mau disuruh untuk menggendongmu lagi," kata Viktor mengambil jubah itu di tanah dan melemparkannya pada Flik yang sudah naik di atas kuda.

"Huh?" lelaki biru masih bingung dengan keadaan setengah sadar, merasakan udara pagi yang masih dingin dengan embun yang masih menutupi sebagian jalanan hutan. Flik menatap ke langit yang masih abu-abu gelap, bahkan matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul sedang mereka sudah akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, "kenapa buru-buru?" tanyanya pada Viktor yang masih membereskan barang-barang sisa perkemahan mereka.

" _Nah_ , pagi-pagi itu adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melewati batas Toran dan Badland," kata Viktor kemudian menaruh tas-tas itu di kursi belakang Flik, "tanpa ketahuan para penjaga tentu saja," tambahnya lagi dengan nada sedikit tertawa.

"Badland?" Flik entah kenapa merasa ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat wilayah itu disebut, "kenapa tidak—tunggu, kenapa aku naik kuda dan kau berjalan?" tanyanya lagi saat menyadari kalau Viktor mulai berjalan menarik kuda yang ditumpanginya.

"Orang sakit diam saja," ucapnya membuat Flik mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia hanya mau sok keren," kata Star Dragon Sword menambahkan dari pinggang Viktor. Tangan Viktor segera membungkam ganggang mulutnya sebelum pedang itu mulai macam-macam berbicara. Flik tidak mendengarkan arguan dari kedua orang di sana, ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam memikirkan bagaimana selama tiga hari ini dia benar-benar merepotkan Viktor.

"Tunggu Viktor," Flik menarik tali kuda yang dipegang oleh Viktor. Mereka kemudian terhenti di jalan. Ia kemudian turun dari kudanya sambil menatap Viktor serius, "aku sudah baikan kok," ujarnya memberitahu. Viktor tertawa.

"Aha—kau bisa bilang itu nanti kalau darah di tanganmu selesai berhenti," kata Viktor menatap lengan kiri Flik yang masih sedikit berdarah akibat luka panah yang menancap saat peperangan terakhir di kastil Gregminister, "kita kehabisan medicine, tidak ada persediaan jadi lebih baik diam saja di situ," Viktor menyuruh.

Flik tidak suka dipandang lemah, karena itulah dia bersikeras untuk meyakinkan Viktor kalau dia baik-baik saja. Viktor memang lemah dengan argumen, walaupun ia bisa membantahnya, tetapi entah kenapa melihat Flik yang keras kepala ingin menjadi setara dengannya—tidak perlu memandang lemah dirinya, akhirnya membuat Viktor berkata "terserah" diikuti embel-embel "kalau kau pingsan di jalan aku enggan membawamu," yang kemudian disambut senyuman dan terimakasih dari Flik.

Tidak banyak yang hal dibicarakan saat perjalanan menuju perbatasan berlangsung, terutama soal apa yang terjadi di Republik Toran dan _after-war_ yang saat ini sedang hangat diperbincangkan. Melewati hutan mereka kembali sampai di dekat perbatasan kastil Moravia, mengingatkan Flik akan suatu hal yang sangat krusial.

"Kenapa kita tidak melewati sungai Dunan?" tanya Flik menatap benteng kastil yang membatasi antara wilayah Toran dengan Gurun Karakas.

"Eh?" Viktor hanya memandang Flik saja tanpa menjawab apapun. Ia kemudian menarik kuda dan barang bawaannya menuju ke dinding besar beton di sana. Dua orang pasukan yang tengah berjaga terlihat mengantuk di kedua sisi gerbangnya. Dua lainnya lagi yang berjaga di atas benteng terlihat tidak fokus karena sedang bermain catur.

"Kita bilang apa?" Flik percaya kalau Viktor pasti tidak memiliki surat atau legasi apapun untuk membuat mereka bisa melewati perbatasan. Tetapi melihat raut wajah Viktor yang tenang saja, entah kenapa membuat Flik bisa mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya, apalagi kalau bukan _trik lama_ miliknya untuk melewati para pasukan penjaga, "jangan terlalu heboh," kata Flik memberitahu. Padahal Viktor belum memberitahu apapun kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu seperti sudah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Heh, heh," tawanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Dua prajurit yang baru saja melihat dua orang asing mendekat, dengan keadaan setengah sadar mereka siap siaga berjaga.

"Oh, bukannya anda adalah pasukan Toran Liberation Army?" ucap seorang dari mereka begitu mengernyitkan mata memperhatikan baik-baik kedua orang di sana. Disambut dengan perkataan seperti itu, Viktor yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda tiba-tiba menghentikan tubuhnya.

"O-oh, iya, kami disuruh oleh McDohl untuk memeriksa wilayah bagian ini," kata Viktor tertawa paksa. Flik ingin menahan tawanya saat melihat keadaan itu, terlebih ketika mereka lebih mengenal wajah Flik dibanding Viktor yang daritadi berbicara dengan mereka.

"Tentu! Tentu saja!" ucap prajurit itu membukakan pintu. Satu diantara mereka sempat bercerita bagaimana leganya hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa mereka telah menyelesaikan perseteruan itu. Tidak ada lagi peperangan, dan mereka bisa tenang meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk bertugas. Memberi sedikit perkataan semangat, Viktor dan Flik akhirnya bisa melewati gerbang tersebut dengan mulus tanpa harus menggunakna _trik lama_ Viktor.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka lebih mengenal wajahmu daripada wajahku?" tanya Viktor bingung, walau jelas dalam hatinya ia sendiri sudah tahu mengapa. Flik adalah wakil Liberation Army ketika masa Odessa dahulu, dia banyak bertugas dan wajar untuknya mengenal banyak orang yang _lurus_. Tidak seperti Viktor yang lebih mengarah pada orang-orang dibawah tanah untuk mencari informasi. Lagipula wajah Flik memang tampan, jadi wajar saja orang lebih mudah mengingatnya.

Flik hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Viktor, entah kenapa tangan kirinya mulai kembali berdenyut sakit saat mulai merasakan cuaca dan udara ekstrim yang mulai mengisi keadaan.

"Dia banyak lebihnya dibanding kau," kini malah sang pedang jelmaan Night Rune itu yang berbicara menggantikan Flik untuk menjawab, diikuti bungkaman tangan Viktor yang menyuruhnya untuk diam sebelum ocehannya kembali menghiasi suasana perjalanan itu.

Angin terasa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, butiran pasir nyaris terhirup kalau saja mereka tidak segera memakai kain untuk menutup mulut dan hidung mereka. Cuaca begitu panas dan ekstrim, matahari mulai meninggi dan gurun Karkas memang bukan wilayah yang bisa dengan mudahnya dilewati oleh manusia. Orang tolol mana yang mau melewati gurun tersebut? Hanya Viktor yang mau melakukannya.

Tidak ada pepohonan, tidak ada oasis, hanya sebongkah pasir dan tanah kering yang ada di sana. Viktor sudah menegak minumannya lebih dari lima kali, membuat Flik sampai harus menarik minuman itu darinya agar mereka masih bisa memiliki persediaan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kenapa kita tidak melewati sungai Dunan saja?" tanya Flik lagi masih merasa bingung kenapa mereka harus melewati tempat seperti ini padahal mereka bisa saja melewati Gua Banner yang terhubung dengan Banner Village untuk menuju ke wilayah Dunan.

"Uh, yeah, lebih cepat," kata Viktor memberitahu, "menuju North Window," lanjutnya lagi. Flik memilih untuk tidak berkata lagi karena ia sendiri masih tidak terlalu mengenal wilayan Dunan. Masuk ke Negara asing mungkin memang bukan pilihan yang tepat, tapi ia percaya Viktor lebih mengetahui jalan menuju ke sana dibanding dirinya, karena itulah Flik hanya bisa diam saja.

"Hey, hey, Viktor," suara berat serak pedang di pinggang Viktor memecah keheningan mereka berdua, "balutkan kain, mataku terkena debu," perintahnya pada Viktor. Sambil menggerutu 'banyak mau', Viktor kemudian membalutkan kain pada bagian tersebut dengan kencang, sampai membuat sang pedang merasa tidak ditinggikan olehnya dan kesal.

"Setelah ini lebih ekstrim, kuharap kita tidak bertemu golem atau serigala gurun yang berkeliaran," kata Viktor memberitahu. Diberitahu seperti itu, entah kenapa malah membuat Flik bersiaga dengan pedangnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya memegangi sabuk pedangnya.

"Kudengar Gurun Karkas dan Badland… soal _Red_ _Wind_?" tanya Flik.

"Ah, ya, itu akan jauh lebih parah lagi ketika kita mendekati perbatasan Dunan," kata Viktor seolah sudah melewati tempat ini berkali-kali. Flik tidak lagi menanggapi, hanya terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka setidaknya menemukan beberapa pohon gersang dengan semak kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat kering di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat—"

"Tunggu Flik," Viktor melebarkan tangan kirinya menahan Flik yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "lihat itu baik-baik," ucap Viktor lagi memberitahu. Flik memperhatikan bebatuan yang berada di sisinya, melihat beberapa bongkahan berwarna aneh dangan serigala-serigala di sisinya.

"Aku masih bisa melawan dengan Lightning Rune,"

"Aku rasa mereka bukan—uh, oh, tampaknya kita dalam masalah besar," kata Viktor saat melirik ke samping mereka dan merasakan beberapa pasang mata buas telah mengepung mereka dari segala sisi. Flik mengeratkan pendang di pinggangnya, bersiap mengeluarkannya kapanpun ketika mereka menyerang.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Note from me :** Sudah lama nggak posting di FFN, banyak yang discontinued ya cerita saya. Heu. Kalau sempat nanti saya lanjutkan lagi jika tidak terdistrak hal lainnya. Hehehehe. Anw, kemarin main ulang Suikoden 1 dan 2 jadi entah kenapa kebawa baper Viktor Flik lagi, saya belum mainin S3,4,5 (S3 baru main awalnya) tapi udah tahu duluan soal Edge (yang tampak seperti anak Viktor/Flik dengan pedang anu dan rune anu + star destiny yang sama kayak anu /aphasih). Jadi yah, semoga saja kali ini gak discontinued deh. Haha. Aamiin.

 _Thanks. **Kritik, saran, komen** mungkin?_


End file.
